Diary of a Dragonborn
by redpetal888
Summary: We all know what happens when you first escape that cart at Helgen. But what are your character's actual thoughts? What do they feel as this tragedy occurs? Then, in the aftermath, how do they survive? What new life do they build for themselves in the land of Skyrim? Journal based entries dictate the life of Kora Bloodtooth, a Nord woman escaping a dreary life on a farm in Cyrodil.
1. Helgen

It's been so long since I've been able to eat or sleep. I can't remember the last time I was able to relax. I tried crossing the border to Skyrim alone...A big mistake. Some guys in blueish light armor were traveling, they offered to protect me as I headed to Darkwater Crossing. One of my old friends lives there.

It was a stupid idea. These men- (I found out they were called stormcloaks) were ambushed right before we arrived. Imperials! If I had known these guys were rebels, I never would have accepted their offer. What an idiot I was. I was knocked out and put on a cart with a man named Ralof. There were two other people there- Lokir, of Rorikstead...and the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak.

It was explained to me that he was the leader of the rebellion; hence his last name, Stormcloak. I thought for sure that I wouldn't escape alive, having been associated with him. But then...something amazing happened. Something so strange, I couldn't explain it if I tried.

We were taken in a prison cart to a town named Helgen- apparently some small imperial controlled village quite a ways away from where we originally planned to be. They were going to execute us- I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life before.

I'm a nord, and I know that we're supposed to be fearless, but something about being captured and led to the chopping block without a trial struck fear into the pit of my soul. My name wasn't even on the execution list, so that should have been my salvation; but some Imperial bitch decided that crossing the border illegally was a crime worthy of death.

They were going to kill me. Let me tell you, that made me very angry. But there was nothing I could do about it at the time. I was led to the block, about to have my head chopped off, when...something happened. You'll never believe this.

A dragon! As big as watchtower, with shimmering dark scales! It appeared out of nowhere and landed on a tower next to where I was being held. It blew the executioner right out of the way! I was saved by a bloody dragon. I was then able to escape with the so-called rebels in the confusion. Helgen was burnt to the ground. My saviour was not benevolent, it seems. It tried to eat me. I still wonder if it was even real, or if I imagined the entire experience.

But if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here in a house in Riverwood, a town not a mile to the west of Helgen. The stormcloak I escaped with; Ralof? He helped me, led me here, convinced his sister to let me stay until I can get some fresh supplies and get out of here.

I wonder what I'm going to do. They want me to go to Whiterun, some large city a couple of miles from here. I'm to warn the Jarl of a possible dragon attack.

Ha! As if they would actually listen to me! They'll think me a fool!

But...I suppose I owe it to Ralof and his sister Gerdur for taking me in and giving me a warm bed. I suppose...

I'll head out in the morning.

-Kora Bloodtooth.


	2. Whiterun

So it's been a while once more. I went to the city Ralof wanted me to go to. It wasn't the most welcoming of places, in terms of the guards, but it's a beautiful place. Whiterun. I like it here.

I have yet to see the Jarl like I was asked to, I've gotten distracted by something far more interesting. I feel almost guilty, being distracted from a town's danger of a dragon, but nonetheless, let me go on. As I was traveling along the road to this city, I was met by an...interesting sight. A giant, seemingly doing all it could to destroy a small farm. There was a group of warriors that were trying to stop it- I thought for sure they'd get flung into Oblivion by the dreadful thing. But they didn't. They killed it within minutes.

I stepped forward, intent on introducing myself (on hindsight, this might not have been the best idea, considering that they might have been bandits or something of the like), but instead of a friendly welcome like I had expected (I don't know why I expected this, come to think of it), they responded angrily, reprimanding me for not having joined the fight alongside them. Okay. At least they didn't kill me.

I tried explaining that I'm from a farm in Cyrodil, and the whole concept of fighting is still new to me. But that did not seem to matter in the slightest to them. However, I was invited to join their guild- The Companions, housed here in Whiterun (so they're not vagabonds after all, a big relief). I think that I'm going to join them. They could teach me how to fight, and if I get paid doing that... I might just survive. Given that I don't have any money, food, or clothing other than the bloodstained armor that I picked up in Helgen while trying to escape, my options are limited.

And...there's still the threat of a dragon attack, at any time. I still feel sick to my stomach over the one I saw. If all dragons are like this...I mean...there could be more! And if they're all like that...by the nine... I don't know if even the strongest of warriors can protect us.

Unless I can learn to fight them. I'm joining the companions, right? They've promised me food and board if I join, and I imagine they can train me to some extent. They told me how skilled their members are...

Yeah, that's what I'll do. I think I'll become a mercenary while I'm at it. Fighting monsters, earning copious amounts of gold... It sounds so exciting.. And it's much more than the life I was promised back home. Home. I shouldn't be calling it that anymore. Whiterun -no, Skyrim- is my home now. The time spent back in Cyrodil is now only a memory... How strange that feels.

I hope that some day, I can see my family again, but... I don't intend on returning.

Now, I should probably go talk to the Jarl like Gerdur asked me. Hopefully they're smarter than the barons back in Cyrodil, and they'll actually listen to me because of an oncoming threat, instead of laugh in my face and throw me out (only for them to be slaughtered later by a troupe of Redguard usuurpers intent on forcefully expanding the land owned by their clan).

See you soon.

-Kora Bloodtooth.


End file.
